


And Here We Are

by thedumbestgenius



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedumbestgenius/pseuds/thedumbestgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane initiates some office shenanigans and doesn't let anything stop her. Complete smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Here We Are

"Jane, someone's coming," Maura whispers, glancing down between her legs under her office desk.

Jane pulls back, smirk tugging at her lips and eyebrows rising. "Then I guess you better be quiet."

"We shouldn't be—"

"Hey, doc."

Maura immediately looks up at the sound of the voice, eyes wide as saucers. A light blush creeps upon her cheeks and she clears her throat.

"Hello, Barry. What can I," she sharply inhales at the feel of Jane's tongue flicking against her clit. She knew she shouldn't have been talked into this so easily. She shakes her head to compose herself and shakily places her hands on top of the desk. "What can I do for you?"

He eyes her warily before sitting on the couch in front of her. "You feelin' alright?"

Jane's fingers creep up her thighs and it's all she can do to stay focused. She really wishes he would leave; Jane has no qualms about making her come in front of someone to see if she could keep her composure.

She knows she won't be able to this time.

Her mouth is bone dry and she tries to swallow, giving a fake smile that wouldn't fool anyone. "Yes. I'm feeling rather…excited, actually."

He laughs, leaning back on the couch. She almost groans—either because of the disappointment of him staying, or the tip of Jane's finger slowly starting to enter her, she isn't sure.

He crosses one leg and slips his cell phone back into his pocket. "Me too, Doc. I heard it's pretty great."

Her brow furrows. Surely they weren't talking about the same things. "May I ask what," her body jerks forward, hands gripping the edge of her desk as Jane's finger slips completely inside of her. "You're referring to?" She adds.

Frost sits up, looking more concerned by the second. "You know, the boat? We are still going this weekend aren't we?"

Jane pushes two fingers inside of her, curling them to rub Maura's g-spot as her lips wrap around her clit and she starts to suck against it. Maura's face goes stark red, shifting in her seat as she feels the preemptive jolts coursing through her body.

She laces her fingers, clenching them tightly as she thinks about anything, anything but Jane's face buried between her legs. "Right…the yacht. Yes," she clears her throat again to hopefully cover up the raspy tremble, "The plans are still in place for this weekend."

He joyously claps his hands once, wide smile on his face. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint, Doc."

"It's my pleasure," she shakily replies, it getting harder and harder to ignore Jane's fingers opening her up wider to lick and suck and nibble up and down her entire length.

Frost watches her chest start to laboriously heave with every heavy pant and his forehead crinkles. "You sure you're okay? I can go get—"

"I already said I was fine, Detective Frost," she sternly replies, silently wishing for him to leave. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Her eyes have turned almost black from arousal, and he mistakes it for something else entirely. He awkwardly stands, nervously rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, actually. I haven't seen Jane in a while and we've got a new lead on the McGregor case…you know where she might be?"

Maura's face immediately goes white and Jane's tongue instantly stops its assault, her fingers digging into Maura's thighs in silent warning. She either needs to learn how to lie in the next few seconds or evade the truth because even she knows this isn't something to let Jane's partner in on. Maura takes a trembling breath, head slightly tilting to the side.

"She may…be in the café or even possibly back upstairs by now," she dodges. "I haven't seen her since before you arrived."

And that's the truth. The last time she saw Jane was when she was looking between her legs before Frost walked into her office.

Jane grins in relief, mouth latching back on to the throbbing clit in front of her face. Maura sure as hell can't lie, but damn, if she isn't good at skirting around the facts.

Maura's hips jerk, slight whimper escaping her as she bites on her lip. Frost opens his mouth to triple check, but the glare she gives him causes him pause. He's never seen her like this and he'd rather not make it worse.

He quickly nods, head dipping as he turns towards the door. "Thanks, Doc," he throws over his shoulder as he leaves.

She almost replies, but a sigh of relief takes its place. She shifts her legs, opening them wider for Jane to finally finish what she started. The rumbling vibrations of Jane's throaty laugh against her center causes her to lean back into her chair, pushing herself closer to the edge and Jane's mouth.

Jane contemplates teasing her about her eagerness, but she knows it won't be taken well. Not when Maura's this close, not when she's been waiting this long. She wantonly licks, tongue swirling and tapping and flicking against Maura—loving every single gasp and moan that tumbles from Maura's lips.

Maura's eyes shut and she's close, so very very close. Her hands wrap in Jane's hair, holding her in place as her hips start to involuntarily grind against Jane's face. Jane twirls her tongue up through her entire length one last time before pulling her clit back in her mouth, sucking roughly. Maura whimpers, the pleasurable pain enough to send her over the edge.

Her teeth clench shut, back arching up from the chair as her orgasm rocks through her body—wave after wave after wave. Jane continues to lick, her tongue working to bring Maura down and let her ring out every single bit of pleasure she can get.

Maura's hips finally jerk away from it being too much, and Jane pulls back with a smug smile as she uses the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. Maura's eyes are still shut, chest slowly rising and falling with each heavy breath. Jane loves seeing her like this; she may be more beautiful now than any other time. She leans down, placing feather-light kisses against Maura's lips until her eyes finally flutter open.

She smiles, pulling Jane down to give her a real kiss. One that turns her stomach into knots all over again. Leaning back, her eyes lock with Jane's. "We can't do this again."

Jane can see the playfulness in her face and grins. "You say that every time and yet, here we are."

The sound of Maura's airy laugh fills the space between them. "And here we are."


End file.
